This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-72984, filed on Oct. 20, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying an image in a portable digital apparatus and a portable digital apparatus using the method, and more particularly, to a method for displaying an image stored in a recording medium, on a display panel in a portable digital apparatus having the recording medium, the display panel, a zoom button, and a location move button, and a portable digital apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable digital apparatus, such as the Samsung Techwin digital camera with model name Digimax 350SE™, includes a recording medium, a display panel, zoom buttons, and location move buttons. Images obtained in the picture taking mode of such a digital camera are stored in the recording medium. In the image play mode, an image selected by a user is displayed on the display panel. By manipulating zoom buttons, the user may enlarge or reduce an image as it is displayed, and by manipulating location move buttons, the user may change the location of a displayed image.
In conventional methods, a white box, which represents the entire image area, is displayed on a portion of the display panel while a block box indicating the portion of the image currently displayed on the display panel is displayed within the white box. Accordingly, the user can roughly recognize the location of the image currently displayed on the display panel, but may not recognize this quickly and clearly.
According to LG Electronics's camera-phone with model name LP2100™, an original image and a thumbnail image can be simultaneously displayed. The thumbnail image is obtained by reducing the display size of the original image.